


Never Got The Chance To Ask

by Emz597



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never got the chance to ask. Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Got The Chance To Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: No spoilers  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-o sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Author's notes: I don't know why I wrote this, it just popped into my head today so I wrote it. My friends believe that I'm a very mean person for doing so, this isn't beta so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for that.  
> Enjoy :) x

Steve looked around the dusty, old garage, he couldn't believe it had been three years since the loud mouth cop from New Jersey tried to arrest him. Steve smiled for the first time in what felt like years, remembering the day Danny entered his life.

Walking over to the work bench, Steve placed his service hat there and undid his jacket. So much had happened since that eventful day. The best thing had to be when Steve got home after having been proven innocent of the Governor's murder and Danny was there, waiting.

Steve was over the moon that even after everything, Danny was there for him. They had talked through the night, there had been shouting, feelings revealed, maybe a kiss or two. Not that Steve would kiss and tell, much to Kono's dismay. He and Danny had been together ever since.

A silent tear escaped from Steve's eye as the happy memories of the past year flooded his mind. Ones of him, Danny and Grace playing at the beach, ones of the whole team having a beer together. But the best being the ones of just him and Danny together, alone.

That's all they are now, memories, the only thing Steve has left. Another tear fell as Steve reached for something on the shelf, where he knew Danny wouldn't have looked.

A week ago Steve's hands would've been shaking from nerves and excitement for when he was going to ask Danny. But now they were shaking from all the emotion that had been building up.

' _None of this is fair.'_ Thought Steve angrily as he opened the ring box, tears flowing freely now, because he never got the chance to ask. 


End file.
